I Was Just Really Drunk and blah blah blah
by Zach-Winchester
Summary: Greg/Sebastian/Blaine one-shot, "Can you imagine the humiliation your father is gonna feel when he finds out that his pride and joy is a fudge-packer?"


"Can you imagine the humiliation your father is gonna feel when he finds out that his pride and joy is a fudge-packer?" The words slipped perfectly from Sebastian's teeth as he stared at the embarrassed boy before him, covering himself in his tighty whities.

"Let's just forget about this whole thing, okay?" Greg responded, looking up into Sebastian's eyes, pleading for a way out of this.

* * *

><p>Sebastian turned to leave, having given Greg his instructions on how to handle the girl. He was almost at the door, his fingertips brushing the frame of the doorway, when he turned on his heel, the shoe sliding soundlessly across the floor.<p>

"You did say you'd do 'anything,'" he said, moving towards the bed once more.

Blaine's eyes lit up at the suggestive tone emanating from Sebastian. His leg pressed against Greg's ass, pushing him to slide across the foot of the bed. He smiled at Greg's responsiveness and where the evening had turned. He and Sebastian hadn't planned this.

Sebastian moved to the young man, letting his fingers run through Greg's hair and trail down his jawline before resting on his shoulder. "You know what to do... _baby,_" he said, adding the last word as an afterthought to once again claim his dominance and show the man that he knew all too much about the situation.

Greg's trembling hands reached up to Sebastian's waist, slowly moving from his hips to his belt buckle in shock and embarrassment. He clumsily undid the buckle, pulling it through each loop of Sebastian's pants so slowly that he heard his foot tapping in impatience and when he looked up, Sebastian was staring down at him with a certain look in his eyes. He unzipped Sebastian's pants and slid his hand inside, managing to make his first contact with the young man's cock. He was amazed to feel how hard it already was and hoped it was a sign that this would be quick and easy.

Sebastian had other plans. He forced his pants down, letting himself stand there in his shirt and jacket and underwear. Unlike Blaine in his little black briefs, or Greg in his tighty whities, Sebastian had gone for style and color. He wore a shockingly bright pair of red bikini briefs, clutching at his cock in its confines and barely managing to cover his entire perfectly shaped ass.

Greg's hands trembled as he placed them on Sebastian's hips.

"Well...?" Sebastian articulated, managing to sound almost bored as he pressed the embarrassed boy who was preparing to serve him. "It's not going to suck itself, now is it?"

Greg looked up at Sebastian, daring to make eye contact once more. "Please... Please?" he begged, his breath straining.

"You do this and I promise, you're safe. Deal?"

"F-fine." Greg slid the briefs down, finally baring Sebastian's hardness to himself and Blaine.

Blaine came up behind Greg, his hands brushing across his chest, teasing his pecs and nipples as he rubbed his crotch against Greg's back. "Babe, if you don't suck on that I may just have to. Damn, Sebastian. I wish I'd known."

"Tsk, tsk," Sebastian articulated, brushing his fingers through Blaine's small curls, pulling his head down to kiss Greg's strong back. "I have plans for you, sir, and they don't involve me to terribly much." He slapped Blaine's hand away as it reached for his crotch, shaking his head at the boy's forwardness.

"Bad boy. Keep it up and I'll have to have you tied down with your ass in the air."

"I could be okay with that." Blaine smiled to himself as he felt Greg's hands reach around and grasp his waist. "Baby, it's okay. Just think of it like a threeway. I'm here, you're here, he's here, and you do have a mouth like a hoover. If you put it to use, I'll put this to use," he said, accentuating his point by pressing Greg's hands firmly against his ass and kneading it with his fingers.

Greg groaned in arousal, the slight opening of his mouth enough for Sebastian to press the head of his cock inside Greg's mouth, parting his lips.

"Good boy," he said, fisting the man's hair and pulling his lips down farther on his erection.

Blaine stood up, readjusting his own hardness to the side of his 2-sizes-too-small briefs so that it bulged prominently. The small amount of pain at having it pressed against his own hip made him smile in arousal, causing him to rub it through the thin material as he moved behind Sebastian. His hands reached forward, roaming across Sebastian's torso so that he could slide his jacket off, folding it and setting it on his chair before resuming his task and undoing the man's shirt as he nibbled at his neck. He pressed himself against Sebastian's bare, tight ass, feeling it tense and squeeze against his crotch. He removed Sebastian's shirt, finally getting him entirely naked, and began to once again rub his torso. One hand moved down, following the taunt abs down, down, until he felt Greg's hair against his hand and his lips against his fingertips as he swallowed Sebastian's cock.

He slid his body down Sebastian's, letting his mouth trail a path down his back until he reached the cleft right above his ass. He placed small kisses there, tasting Sebastian, inhaling the scent of him, his hands pulling Greg's head down further and further on Sebastian's cock, making him gag as he swallowed it. Sebastian's hands clutched his own, locking in Greg's hair as together they dominated the man, making him theirs, together.

Forcing himself to take control once more, Sebastian pulled Greg from his member, grabbing him around the neck and forcing him onto the bed, stretched out on his back with his hardness leaking a darkening wetness into his briefs. He grabbed Blaine's tight locks of hair and forced him down onto the mattress, straddling Greg's legs as he pushed on his back, forcing Blaine lower and lower until their chests touched, he and Greg's eyes locked in a passionate stare before their lips met, Greg struggling to reclaim that dominance he usually possessed in these affairs. It was only a matter of moments before Sebastian climbed onto the bed behind Blaine, rubbing his hardness between Blaine's covered cheeks. He grasped his waistband and bared Blaine's ass, eyeing it happily before plunging a finger between the cheeks and finding his hole. The digit slipped inside with a groan from Blaine as he clenched and twitched at the touch, the intruding finger re-opening him.

Sebastian smiled as he felt a slippery substance coating his finger and making it a lot easier. Usually it would've taken longer to prepare someone, but he skipped the whole foreplay, adding finger by finger, and just fit 3 digits in, twisting them inside of the smaller boy beneath him.

"It's a bit easier, isn't it?" Blaine teased, moaning in ecstasy as Sebastian gave a particularly nice twist.

"I was wondering why that might be, actually," was all he responded as his free hand crept between Blaine's legs, rubbing forcefully against Greg's now painfully hard cock, straining in its confines.

"Well, you're feeling it. You walked in a little bit late, actually. You see, this fine specimen below me already had his fun, and I admit, it was damn good fun," Blaine said as he wiggled his ass on the 3 digits inside him, begging for more.

"That's interesting." He smiled, that wickedly cunning smile of his that was a sign of his dominance over the species of man. His hand clutched Greg's stiff member, almost painful in his agonizingly slow assault of it.

"God, Sebastian, just... do it, make me cum. Sebastian. Seb-Sebastian," Greg's pleading voice slowly filled the room.

"Now, why would I do that when I can just keep you here like this, begging me with that talented tongue of yours?"

"Please, Sebastian. Please. Blaine, just, uh- someone, please," he begged, his hands twisting in the sheets as he was toyed with by the men above him.

"How about this... Greggy, old boy, we'll let you up if you promise to be a good little boy and obey us like you have been. Yes?" Sebastian teased, leaning back to just enjoy the sight of the two boys grinding against each other into the mattress.

"Yes, god yes. Sebastian, yes, I promise," he panted out, his hands roaming across Blaine's body, squeezing his ass and crotch in an effort to get as much of their bodies touching as much as possible.

Sebastian pulled Blaine up, allowing Greg the time to roll over, before he forced the smaller boy down and went back to his task of opening him for what was to come. Rather than his fingers though, Sebastian dove in face first, eager to taste the load that Greg had shot inside. His first lick made Blaine fall down, no longer able to support himself as his sensitive ass was attacked by Sebastian and his skilled tongue. It was a matter of minutes before he was leaking precum down to the bed.

Greg dove in, under Blaine, and began to kiss the smaller boys length before finally taking it into his mouth, swallowing it to the base. The sensory overload had Blaine panting and he soon shot his load deep into Greg's mouth. He flipped over and watched as Greg and Sebastian kissed, their eager lips pressed against each other before Sebastian once again took charge, this time forcing Greg face first into the bed and pulling his ass up so that he could taste the boy. Blaine quickly moved to circle back, taking Sebastian's erection into his mouth, wetting it for what he was sure to come.

In a matter of minutes, Greg was panting below Sebastian. He was begging for more, sounding like a cock-hungry slut. Sebastian pulled his cock from Blaine's mouth, kissing him in thanks, and quickly pressed himself inside of Greg. The boy's initial growl of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure as Sebastian struck his sweet spot.

"Damn, Greg, nice and tight, aren't ya?" he asked, forcing himself in deeper.

"V-virgin." That was all he could get out as he rode the intrusion.

"Virgin? Oh, what a good boy you are. You saved it for me, didn't you? Well, I guess I'll have to give you a treat, just as soon as I finish breeding you." With that, he dove once more into the task at hand, filling the boy beneath him as Blaine watched, stroking himself once more. Sebastian's hand crept down and began pumping Greg's hardness in time with his thrusts.

Blaine crawled back to the men, aroused once more, and lowered his head to kiss Greg's pale ass. Sebastian's thrusts slowed and began going deeper as Blaine's tongue danced between his balls and Greg's hole, tasting the two men. He sighed as he felt Blaine's fingers begin to tease him, rubbing the area right beneath his hole, stroking the crease of his perky ass, before finally entering him and pounding into that special spot inside him that he liked to hit as frequently as he could.

He soon felt that tingling sensation in his balls, the signal that he was going to bust, building to spread throughout his crotch. He grasped Blaine by the hair, pulling him up to claim his mouth, and filled Greg so much that it began spilling out. Greg began moaning so loudly it was almost a roar, his volume enough to make both men try to shut him up. Blaine made the first move, grabbing his own underwear and shoving them into his boy's mouth, using them as a gag.

With his moans stifled, Greg rolled over, the cum starting to slowly drip down his pale ass. His hardness stood straight in the air, dripping its own pearly beads.

"You know, Greg, you look so hot with a nice little gag stuffed in your mouth. Like a little whore who can't control herself. Is that what you are, Greg? A whore? Well, you must be, I mean, your pussy is just so raw and leaking." He slipped two fingers back inside him, not yet finished with Greg's ass. He began twisting the digits, bending them, probing inside Greg for that certain spot, the one he knew would make Greg cum within a matter of brushes against it.

Once he found it he began hitting it, Greg's body dancing below him as Blaine kissed every inch of skin on his chest, his hardness leaking onto Greg's palm as he stroked him. He moaned through his gag quietly, one last pump, and then he came, shooting across his abdomen, the pearly strands pooling along his abs.

Sebastian pulled the briefs from his mouth and smiled down at the man, his erection brushed Greg's thigh, sliding a string of precum against it. Greg's hand crept down, grasping Sebastian's arm. He pulled it to his face and began licking his fingers, tasting his cum.

"Well, look at that, Blaine. It appears that our little Greg is quite the cumslut. I guess we'll have to give him a bit more, now won't we?" he asked, grasping his own length in one hand and Blaine's in the other. He pressed the heads together before bringing Greg to them, making him fit both inside his mouth.

"Yeah, we're going to have a fun night," Greg panted out, taking the leaking members past his lips.


End file.
